Schtroheim Heinrich
Schtroheim Heinrich is a character from Mazinger Z (series) and is a minor character in The Knights of the Multiverse. The creator of Lorelai, Danube α1, Minerva and Rhine X1. he set out to personally stop Juzo Kabuto's Kikaiju forces. He only appears in the series through flashbacks. Personality As shown in his flashbacks, while Heinrich was kind and mild-mannered towards his daughters, he was very cruel and sadistic towards anyone associated with Juzo Kabuto. He also had a slight superiority complex, thinking that his creations were the . When it comes to both of Lorelai and Minerva, he loved both equally as his real daughters, and thought of them as his greatest creations. History Pre-Series Schtroheim was a renowned scientist in robotics from Germany who came to Japan years ago to continue his research. There he met Dr. Juzo Kabuto, one of the world's other leading scientists, and he joined him in an expedition to the Mediterranean island Bardos, where the group found the remains of an ancient empire and their Mechanical Beast soldiers. Realizing the tremendous advantage now in his hands with these mechanical beasts, Kabuto decided to weaponize the Mechanical Beasts in order to take over the world and had the other scientists killed. Schtroheim was the only one to survive and realizing how dangerous the monsters they found were, he started his own plans to create a robot that could defeat Kabuto. Using the data he collected from the machines, he set to work at once. But, to try and give his creation an edge, he sought to give his robot a heart and soul, with it capable of fighting with a consciousness. So to achieve this "sentience", Heinrich created a core unit in the form of a child-like android to experience a full range of human emotions, and thus Minerva was born. The two then spent an entire month together, with Minerva experiencing a variety of human "scenarios", and started to form a genuine love for each other. Finally though, the day came when Kabuto found them, and sent out his robot River F9 to terminate the loose end from the Baldos expedition. Acting quickly, . At first, Minerva and X1 held their own surprisingly well, with Schtroheim looking on in pride at his greatest creations. But soon enough, F9 was able to get the drop on them, damaging Rhine badly. When Schtroheim rushed over to observe the damage, he found Minerva laying in the wreckage unconscious. He managed to completely repair her in no time at all, but upon her request and genuine fear for her life, Heinrich allowed her to avoid any further confrontations with Kabuto's forces. Perhaps, if his next robot needed more assistance in later battles, he would repair X1, but for the time being, if she didn't want to fight, he would honor her request. He then set off to make a new, much stronger robot using X1's blueprints. Unfortunately though, Minerva and Rhine's machinery were completely connected, so he had to create a new android core unit as well. On the final day of Danube's construction, Kabuto had located Heinrich's new house, and he sent his grandson Koji to take him out. Taking his Mazinger Z out for a test drive, he brought the house down with a single Rocket Punch, with Schtroheim still inside, getting crushed underneath the rubble. As Lorelai and Minerva returned to see the wreckage, the two rushed to their father's side. Dr. Heinrich revealed to Lorelai her true identity as the core component to a giant robot that was to stop Kabuto's monsters. He then told Minerva to take Lorelai to Danube's chamber, and with his dying breath, he called the two his greatest creations, and hugged them tightly as he passed away. Skills * Technological Genius Heinrich had a skill in robotics on par with both his world and Earth Prime's Juzo Kabuto's. Not only was he able to create two incredibly powerful super robots, but he also made both able to connect with two androids, both of which he also programmed with A.I. brains that give them practically full consciousness, and while Danube wasn't given as advanced brains as Minerva and Lorelai, he at least programmed him enough to fully communicate and operate on its own. Relationships Minerva Heinrich Heinrich loved Minerva as he would if her were his human daughter. As such, he was heartbroken when she was badly injured in her first battle against the Kikaiju. This reach a peak in her battle against River F9, where her fear from near death in the battle mixed with realizing how much he loved her as a true daughter, he promised to keep her out of fights. From there, she served as his assistant in the lab, helping him complete Danube and smaller projects. Lorelai Heinrich Heinrich loved Lorelai as much as he did Minerva. However, fearing that she too could die from a battle if she wasn't prepared, he kept her true purpose to fight against Kabuto's Kikaiju a secret from her, at least until Danube was completed. In their new home, Lorelai helped to clean the house and help Minerva and herself with their schoolwork when he was unavailable. Danube α1 & Rhine X1 Unlike Minerva and Lorelai, Heinrich's relationships with Danube and X1 aren't really revealed. Notes While he's supposed to fill the role of the original Juzo Kabuto, he still keeps his original counterpart's personality to give him more of a dramatic edge. Category:Minor Characters Category:Heinrichs Category:Mazinger Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Scientists